


Buttercups and Old Sweaters

by wanna_split_that_cookie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), POV Second Person, Past Child Abuse, Reader is Chara (Undertale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_split_that_cookie/pseuds/wanna_split_that_cookie
Summary: Chara has an old sweater. They have a new family that loves them too.





	Buttercups and Old Sweaters

You pick at the hem of your sweater, it’s slightly frayed and soft to the touch. Yellow, green, old… it was what you fell down in. It’s been stitched back together by Toriel so many times that it probably counts as an entirely new sweater. Still you refuse to get rid of it.

Toriel just smiled when you told her that, “It is alright my child. I would not ask you to do anything you do not wish to do.” Her smile was a balm. She holds your hand; her paw is so different than yours. It’s covered in fur and so unlike a human hand. That’s why you let her touch you.

Asriel asks her to make him a matching sweater. It’s gold and deep green, a stark contrast to your moss and faded yellow one. You take a picture the day it’s done. You smile in the picture, Asriel says you look pretty.

Eventually, it falls apart. It ripped beyond repair, turned into a pile of shredded yarn. You cried for 2 days, clinging to the remnants. Asriel sat with you: he rubbed soothing circles into your back.

After a while you calm down. You wear one of Asriel’s old sweaters, it’s purple and pink. You don’t really like it, but you guess it’s alright. 

One day, your family throws you a party. There’s chocolate cake, coca cola (how?), and presents. You smile and laugh, it’s real and tears sting your eyes. Toriel gets you knitting needles, Asgore gets you a spade, and Asriel…..

It’s a sweater. Gold and dark green, with a red heart stitched onto the front. You do cry because of that. You take another picture and that one goes in your locket. Asriel calls you a sap. You agree with him.


End file.
